Jessie's Girl
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Rachel is getting married and it's not to Finn who still loves her. Klaine is also in it.
1. Dinner and a talk

_Jessie's Girl  
>A.N: I sort of changed the back story between Finn and Jessie and I think Jessie's name is spelled without an I. Oh, well; I really wanted to write this story. One of my favorite songs and I love it when Cory Moneith(Finn) sings it.<em>

Rachel Berry sat in her seat on the flight to Ohio. She had a big event to plan and a big announcement to tell her family and her friends. Most of them knew except for one, Finn Hudson. She and Finn had been inseparable since their sophomore year of high-school. After they had graduated High-school, she and Kurt(Finn's brother)had moved to New York to attend NYADA while Finn went to college in Ohio and worked for his step dad. Rachel had ended up getting her dream role as "Elphaba" in Wicked on Broadway after the original actress dropped out. After that, her career had sky-rocketed while Finn was feeling left out back in Ohio. It also didn't help that she was working closely with Jesse St. James on the project which soon led them to rekindling old sparks. Finn and Rachel soon broke up and 4 years later, they have barely spoken to each other since.

"Miss, The plane has landed, everyone is waiting on you." a fight attendant brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said to the people still waiting behind her as she picked up her carry-on and walked off.

Rachel goes through the baggage check and she spies Kurt Hummel, Leroy and Hirum Berry. Rachel runs up to her dads to give them both a big hug then up to Kurt.

"Do you have all your luggage?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good then we better go. Don't you guys have dinner tonight at 6." They then got in the car.

"Kurt, What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Paris."

"No, Right after you told me your big news. I handed everything over to my assistant and took the first available flight back here and I managed to beat you. Your dads brought me along to surprise you."

"Oh, Kurt; I am so glad you are here. I was getting so nervous especially about tonight. I am going to tell the Glee Club tonight and I don't think I can do it."

"Rachel Barbara Berry, Where's that 'Nothing will stop me from getting what I want attitude.' "What would Barbara do?"

"She would face them with a smile on her face."

"Uh, Rachel; I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Kurt? You sound serious all of a sudden."

"It is serious. As one of your best friends, I need to prepare you for something."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, Finn is in town and he is dating Quinn."

"Do you mean Quinn Fabray, the one we went to High School and Glee club with and Finn's ex-girlfriend. That Quinn Fabray."

"Yes, that one."

"Well, that is fine. It does not concern me in the least." she said through slightly clenched teeth. "So, How is Blaine doing?"

"Blaine is amazing! We celebrated our 5th anniversary last March and I'm just getting a little frustrated. He still hasn't proposed."

"Well then, why don't you propose to him?"

"I tried that once. We were at our favorite coffee shop in New York and I simply asked him 'Blaine, Do you know how we've always talked about getting married. He shook his head yes and then I told him that I wanted to get married. He must have thought I was joking because he never answered. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was serious or to repeat myself. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better to break up. Yes, He says he loves me but it's like he has lost interest."

"Oh Kurt, He loves you any idiot can see that. Never doubt that, okay!"

"So, Why didn't Jessie come with you?"

"He is in New York. He will be here 2 days before the wedding. That's why I really need my best friend to be my wedding designer. So, will you?" Rachel says as they arrive at Rachel's house.

"Of course I will, Rach. It will be almost as much fun as planning my own wedding will be. So, 2 months. That does not leave us much time."

"We can do it. We pulled off your dad's wedding in less and Mr. and Mrs. Schue's in 2 weeks. We should be experts at this by now."

"Those were fun times, weren't they?"

"That they were." Kurt laughed.

"It's 5:30, we need to get going." Rachel looked at her watch.

"Nice car" Rachel saw when she saw his red European Mercedes-Benz.

"I know, Blaine thought it was time that I got a new one and this was the first car that I saw that I liked." When they get to the resturant, they find Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Blaine already there waiting. Rachel hugs each of them and thy ask to see the ring.

"Wow, Jessie is a big spender." Santanta says.

"No kidding there." Tina agrees.

"Look at the size of that diamond." Mercedes says.

"I know, it's a carot at least." Kurt replies.

"A carrot, Why do you have a carrot on your ring, Rachel?" Brittany asks.

"Oh Brittany." Santana says as she tries to explain a what a jewlery carot is to Brittany.

"Where are Puck and Finn?" Rachel asks Quinn.

"They're running late. They had the late shift at work and should be here in a couple of minutes." Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine all look at each knowing the drama going on behind the simple conversation. They know Finn is still in love with Rachel even if he's dating Quinn and they suspect she's also still in love with Finn. Puck and Finn walk in a few minutes later. Puck sits next to Quinn while Finn sits in between Quinn and Blaine who is sitting beside Kurt and Rachel. The seating order:

Mercedes Tina Mike Rachel Brittany Santana

Puck Quinn Blaine Kurt Finn Artie

When Finn sits down, Rachel and him exchange shy glances at each other. _Don't look at her, Finn, control yourself_, he thinks to himself.

Finn clears his throat. "How are you, Rach?" he asks nervously.

Rachel sips her water and turns to him. "I'm good, how about you?" she replies reluctantly.

_Well, this is awkward,_ Kurt thinks as he watches the former lovers interact.

"Good," Finn says taking his menu and opening it.

Rachel grins a little and sighs, hiding her ring finger from him. After they all ate their meals, they posed for pictures. Finn kept fighting the urge to talk to Rachel, but whenever he wanted to talk to her, their friends surrounded her. While everyone was talking to each other, Finn called Kurt over.

"How may I help you, little brother?" Kurt asks.

Finn chuckles. "Why is Rachel really here?" he asks, seriousness in his eyes.

"Finn, Rachel is here because she wants to visit her hometown. She did used to live here after all and her dads still do."

"Kurt, don't try that 'nothing's happening here' with me. I know you and I know Rachel. Now, tell me; why is she here?"

"That's up to Rachel to tell you if she wants to."


	2. Planning

_Jessie's Girl_

_A.N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I kind of lost my inspiration for this story but now that I've been watching Glee, season 2 over and over again. Inspiration came!  
><em>

From previous chapter:

Finn chuckles. "Why is Rachel really here?" he asks, seriousness in his eyes.

"Finn, Rachel is here because she wants to visit her hometown. She did used to live here after all and her dads still do."

"Kurt, don't try that 'nothing's happening here' with me. I know you and I know Rachel. Now, tell me; why is she here?"

"That's up to Rachel to tell you if she wants to."

Onto the next chapter:

It had been a week" since the dinner at Breadstix and Finn was falling in love with Rachel all over again. "

"Finn, Will you get the door?" He heard his brother, Kurt yell. Kurt was upstairs in his old room where he was staying for a few days.

"Sure, dude."

"Rachel," He opened the door to see her on the other side.

"Hi, I'm here to see Kurt."

"You know, you've been spending an awful lot of time with Kurt since you two have been back in town. It's no wonder Blaine doesn't get jealous."

"Oh Kurt is helping me with something."

"That's cool then. So, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime while you're here."

"I would love to, you know that but I can't; sorry."

"Rachel, Hurry up; I have a lot of great ideas." Kurt called from upstairs.

"I'm sorry Finn but I really have to go see Kurt now. Talk to you later, okay."

"Okay," he agreed kind of dazed.

* * *

><p>Upstairs: Kurt's room<p>

"Why didn't you tell Finn? That was your chance."

"I know, I'm just so nervous about how he will react."

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you are getting married for crying out loud. Anyone can see that he is falling in love with you and you with him. You do remember that he does have a girlfriend, right? You do know that each time you delay telling him, you're just setting yourself , your fiance, him, and even his girlfriend up for heartbreak.

"Oh Kurt, I don't know what to do. I love Jesse, I know I do. It is just Finn brings back all of these longs, feelings, and desires I had thought were long buried and over with."

"Spoken like a true diva."

"Oh shut up, Kurt and help me."

"Fine! He was your first love, Rachel. Some people say that you never truly get over your first love."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to get married to Jessie. Sure Finn was my first love but that's it, my first love as in the past. I can't let the past keep me from living in my future."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Now let's move on. What ideas did you have?"

"Oh tons, I was thinking of a color plate of gold and silver as the underlying theme and..." Kurt excitedly said as they both soon got caught up in the world of wedding planning, organizing, and cordinating.

* * *

><p>Hallway: Outside of Kurt's room<p>

"I know, I'm just so nervous about he will react." He heard Rachel say.

'Who, react to what?" He couldn't help but listen in some more into their conversation hoping to understand more.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you are getting married for crying out loud." Kurt replied to her.

'That's my brother for you, still a diva even at 25 years old. Wait, Did he just say, Rachel, getting married. I really need to stop talking to myself. IT it not helping me. It's just making me seem crazy and even more stressed out. Wait, I need to listen some more before I go crazy.'

"Spoken like a true diva." Kurt again said."

'Yeah, we all know that. Wait, what did I miss? What did she say? That's it, no more talking to myself. Oh no, I'm doing it again. Now, Finn; stop-talking to yourself.'

"...Get over your first love."He heard Rachel say.

'Perfect, Just what I need. She must be talking about me. She still loves me, I need to tell her I still love her too.' Finn thought as he went to his own room to plan on just how to do that.

Author's Note: I wrote this in exactly 12 minutes. So, Please be honest and tell me exactly what you think about it. I will be sure to soon have another chapter to it, thank God for winter. Winter is when I have my best ideas, strange; I know.


	3. Dinner at Breadstix

_Jessie's Girl_

_Chapter 3_

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. Question though, Should it be Kurt or Blaine to ask the other to marry them? Leave me a review and answer, please.  
><em>

From previous chapter:

'Perfect, Just what I need. She must be talking about me. She still loves me, I need to tell her I still love her too.' Finn thought as he went to his own room to plan on just how to do that.

Now onto next chapter:

Rachel had officially been back in Lima for 8 days and she had managed to not tell Finn about her impending marriage. Sure, They had spoken but each time she either hid her ring hand or she twisted the ring around so the diamond wouldn't show and create attention. She knew she had to tell him soon because Jesse was due to arrive soon and the wedding was supposed to take place 3 days after his arrival. Tonight how ever would be even harder to hide because she was going out to dinner with Finn, Kurt, and Blaine. Finn had invited them along 'I want it to be like old times,' he said.

* * *

><p>At Breadstix:<p>

Inside Breadstix on a Friday night where couples are seen being loving all over the room, there is a booth with four people inside. It looks like some kind of double-date but if you observe closer, you can see 2 men sitting across from each other even though they're not touching, every time their eyes met, they'd linger there. You could tell they were in love but the other 2 who sat next to them. They were taking careful measures not to make eye-contact and to not touch. You could tell just by looking at them that love was between them.

"So, Kurt; Would you sit by me?" Rachel whispered when they arrived at the resturant.

"Yes, Rachel I will." Kurt whispered back.

"Thanks, I don't want to be reminded of old times any more than necessary.

"Rachel, I understand that but you know you do still need to tell him."

"I will." Rachel responded.

"I think you need to do it soon because knowing Finn there is a reason he invited all four of us here tonight." Kurt said.

"I hope it's just a friendly dinner as friends." Rachel told him.

"I do too, but be prepared any case." Kurt told her.

"Always am." Rachel replied back.

"OF course you are, DIVA." Kurt said.

"You know it." Rachel said and they both laughed as they seated themselves in the booth Finn and Blaine were already waiting.

"Actually we though that Kurt and I would sit next to each other on one side and you two on the other." Rachel told them. Kurt looked Blaine in the eye and mouthed 'I'll tell you later.'

"Sure, that's okay." Blaine answered. With that, they both sat down to wait for their server.

"What can I get you tonight?" a blond head girl came up and asked them.

"Hi, I will take your garlic spaghetti special and I guess a root beer. He'll have your chicken salad with a diet coke." Blaine told her as he smiled at her.

"I will have your lasagna and spaghetti special and a lemonade and she..." Finn told her.

"Thanks Finn, I will order for myself. I"ll just take your vegan special and a water. Thanks." Rachel said.

"Blaine, Your ordered for me again." Kurt told him after the waiter had left.

"It's not my fault you order the same thing."

"Are you calling me predictable?"

"No, never. I just know you so well. I love you!" Blaine answered back.

"Good save, bro." Finn whispered to him.

After they had recieved their meals and ate them. Kurt excused himself.

"It's been a while since Kurt left, I'm going to go see if he's okay." Blaine got up and told them.

"Rachel" Finn said after Blaine had left.

"Yes Finn." She answered back.

"I need to tell to you about something." He said.

"You know you can share anything with me. Even if it's about Quinn, I still care about you after all even though we're broken up." Rachel told him.

"I know, you were always a good friend. It's not about Quinn though." Finn told her.

"Then, What is it about?" she said.

"I'm just going to say it, okay. I have nothing to lose anyway. Rachel Berry, I love you. That's why I wanted this dinner tonight to remind you of when we were dating, all the double dates, laughs, kisses across the table, holding hands, and holding each other. They all took place inside this very resturant. So, What do you think?" Finn told her, getting nervous.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I never expected this."

"What? But...But, I heard you tell Kurt that you still loved me." Finn stammered out.

"Again, I'm so sorry; but I wasn't talking about you." Rachel said apologetically.

"Then, Who were you talking about?"

"Jesse."

"Please don't tell me that you mean Jesse St. James; the one who crushed you back in High School."

"Yes that one, What can I say? I love him and we are engaged to be married in a week.

"A week and you couldn't have told me. You should have known I was falling in love with you even Quinn knew." Finn told her.

"I did know and truthfully I was starting to feel for you again too."

"You were, great. Dump Jesse then."

"No, You don't get it; I love Jesse. I can't and I won't let my past stop me from living my future. I am going to marry Jesse whether you like it or not." Rachel told Finn.

"Fine, Marry him. But do not expect me to be here to pick up after he breaks your heart yet again. I'm leaving, catch a ride back home with Kurt and Blaine." Finn told her.

Ending Author's Note: For the after dinner scene, Kurt and Blaine had planned that ahead of time to give Rachel and Finn some much needed alone time to talk.


	4. Complications

_Jessie's Girl_

_Chapter 4  
><em>

_Author's Note: My goal was to have this done before February 5__th__ which is Darren Criss' birthday. So, Here you go! By the way, There will be a sequel to this which will wrap this really up. It should be called A Very Glee Reunion! _

_More Author's Note: I also created a time line for you to follow, As you can see, we're almost done. There will either be one more chapter or two. But, IT WILL be done before Sunday. So, You should have it soon._

Time Line:  
>2012- they graduate<p>

2013- Rachel and Finn break up

2015-Jessie proposes and Rachel says yes

August 16 ,2016-Rachel flys to Lima to plan wedding and the dinner

August 23, 2016- the double date

August 26, 2016- Jessie arrives in Lima

August 27, 2016-the bachlorette and bachelor parties

August 29, 2016-the wedding and Rachel's birthday

From Previous Chapter:

"No, You don't get it; I love Jesse. I can't and I won't let my past stop me from living my future. I am going to marry Jesse whether you like it or not." Rachel told Finn.

"Fine, Marry him. But do not expect me to be here to pick up after he breaks your heart yet again. I'm leaving, catch a ride back home with Kurt and Blaine." Finn told her.

Now onto next chapter:

Finn had kept his word. He tried his best to have minimal contact with him but that was hard considering Finn's step-brother was Rachel's wedding planner and Kurt and Rachel and the two were now meeting every day. But, Even when the two paths did cross, they were stiff, unfeeling, and neutral. But, Finn's heart was breaking inside. He was trying to get close to Quinn like he was in High-School but he had realized that she was no longer the girl he fell in love with back then.

"Quinn, I need to talk to you." Finn told her when they were talking together after work at Finn's house.

"I know, Finn." Quinn told him.

"Wait, You know what." Finn asked her confused.

"That you still have feelings for Rachel."

"That I have feelings for Rachel…" Finn spat out.

"No that wasn't it and… anyway, how would you know that."

"I know you, Finn. I know how you act when you are falling in love with someone. I saw it in High-School with Rachel and I saw it again this time."

"I am so sorry Quinn. I never meant to hurt you at all back in High-School or now."

"Again, I know that. It's simple really, Rachel is-to put it simply- 'the one' for you. I think deep down, I've always known that." Quinn said honestly.

"Quinn, I would still like for us to remain friends. Can we do that?" Finn asked.

"Men and women usually can't after they've dated but personally, I think we can." Quinn told him.

"Wait Finn, You do know she is getting married, right?" Quinn asked him.

"I know, I don't know what to do. She had told me that I didn't understand and that was going to go ahead and marry Jessie. I told her to go ahead and marry Jessie but that I wouldn't be here to mend her broken heart afterwards. She didn't say anything so I just left and ever since then, I have tried not to have contact with her."

"Finn, You gave her an ultimatum, that's just stupid. You don't get it, do you? She may not love Jessie but she feels comfortable with him. Her life is constantly changing and she wants someone or something that will stay the same, to her-that is Jessie."

"But, I would be that rock." Finn protested.

"Tell her that, not me!" Quinn demanded.

"Fine, I will!" Finn decided

* * *

><p>"Jessie, you're here. I've missed you so much." Rachel ran to her fiancée, Jessie when he stepped off his plane in an Ohio airport. Rachel and her dads were there to pick up Jessie. The wedding was now scheduled to be that upcoming Saturday, 3 days from then.<p>

"Missed you too, Rach." Jessie said as he wrapped his arms around her and walked over to where Rachel's dads were standing, just waiting.

"Hi Mr. and Mr. Berry, It's a pleasure to see you again."

"You too, Jesse." Hiram told him.

"So, Has Rachel filled you in all of the wedding plans yet?" Leroy asked him.

"Not yet but I expect her to. She probably has everything planned down to the last second." Jessie replied.

"Not quite, but really I couldn't have done it at all without dad, papa, and Kurt most of all."

"I'm glad you had such wonderful help while I was gone then." Jessie told her.

"That I did, I sure was busy."

"Too busy to miss me." Jessie asked.

"No." Rachel replied.

"Good," Jessie said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"We need to get going, Jessie. We have a lot of work to do yet. The wedding is in 3 days after all." Rachel told him matter of factly.

"Okay, I get it. Business first then pleasure." Jessie said.

"Something like that." Rachel said. 'Why didn't I let him kiss me? I love his kisses. It just didn't feel right. I need to get rid of this feeling. I am marrying him in 3 short days after all.' Rachel thought to herself.

Ending Author's Note: Please Review, Reviews always make me feel better. I hate being sick, nothing to do!


	5. Bachelor and Bachelorette

_Jessie's Girl_

_Chapter 5_

_Author's Note: This chapter will be really short, just as a warning! So just bare with me._

From the previous chapter:

"Okay, I get it. Business first then pleasure." Jessie said.

"Something like that." Rachel said. 'Why didn't I let him kiss me? I love his kisses. It just didn't feel right. I need to get rid of this feeling. I am marrying him in 3 short days after all.' Rachel thought to herself.

Now onto the next chapter:

"Rachel, Are you ready to go? We're late already." Rachel heard Mercedes tell her. They were supposed to be heading for Rachel's bachlorette party otherwise known as her last night of freedom by some.

"Yeah, I'm coming right now." Rachel answered her.

* * *

><p><span>Bachelorette Party-At the Hotel:<span>

The girls and Kurt had met at Lima's fanciest hotel, The Secret Days Inn. They had opted to go there instead of going to a Strip club because some of the girls are married, Kurt refused to go otherwise, and so did Rachel for that matter. So, There they were; at The Secret Days Inn hosting a slumber party for a bachlorette party. Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Mrs. Schuster, Coach Shannon Bieste, Lauren, and even Mrs. Hudson were all there. They were playing games, telling secrets, and giving advice.

"Okay, So it's now time to open presents." Rachel said to the ones gathered in the room.

"Me first, then." Santana cried as she got up and handed Rachel a long box. Rachel opened it only to pull out embodied thongs with the words 'Jessie's girl', 'bride', and other such words like that. The rest of the gifts were all unwrapped quickly amidst a chorus of oohs, and I bet he'll like that from the rest of the party. Now, They were just sitting around drinking, sharing secrets and of course giving advice.

"So Rachel, Are you nervous even a tiny bit?" Mrs. Hudson asked her.

"I am, not the getting married part but the doubts of 'Is he the right one?' Rachel answered honestly.

"Truthfully, I think all brides get like that. I know I did even though I had been waiting for that day ever since I first met him." Mrs. Schuster said.

"I wasn't nervous but we were married quickly. It was all such a rush, I loved it." Shannon told her.

"Are you sure he's the right one though?" Tina asked her.

"I think so but really, How can you be 100% sure that he's the one until after you get married." Rachel asked.

"Before I married Mike, I had the same doubts. I have been with him since I was a sophomore after all but I every time I tried to imagine life without him, I was miserable. I needed him, he completed me. Does Jessie do that for you?" Tina said.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure." Rachel said.

"It's better to get it taken care of now then get a divorce later on." Quinn wisely said.

"Just think about it." Mercedes told her.

"Okay, Can we change the subject please?" Rachel asked.

"I agree." Kurt said.

"I know, Let's talk about the carrots on Rachel's ring." Brittany said as everyone began laughing.

* * *

><p><span>Bachelor Party-At the same time:<span>

Jessie was having a bachelor party at the same time the girls and Kurt were having a Bachelorette slumber party. Jessie at first refused to have one because all of his friends were in New York and were unable to fly in. The only one able to make it was Jessie's old Vocal Adrinaline friend, Dane. But, Rachel had told him about her Bachelorette slumber party and he had decided on just a guy's sport night out. They were going to play football, basketball, baseball, but again mostly football. Jessie had invited Puck who he was sort of friends with and then Puck in turn invited Blaine, Artie, Mike, Sam, and Finn.

"So, Are you guys ready for some football?" Jessie asked them.

"Yes." they answered.

"Good, Then I am a team captain and Finn since you were the 'quarterback' in your school. You are the other one." Jessie said.

"Okay, then Jessie; I'll let you choose first." Finn said.

"I choose Dane." Jessie said confidently.

"Good, I choose Mike." Finn replied.

"the little guy, he looks fast." Jessie said.

"The name is Blaine."

"Then, Artie, you're with me." Finn told him.

"Fine, You take the blond, I'll the Puck." Jessie told him.

"Let's get started." Jessie said. After an hour of intense football which left most of them bleeding and clutching some parts of their bodies. They had to call it quits due to Finn getting hit sideways and hitting his head on a rock that was nearby.

"Finn, Are you okay?" Mike said.

"Of course, he's not okay, you dumbass. His head is bleeding, what do you think?" Puck said.

"Hey guys, stop arguing. Finn needs to get to the hospital." Artie said.

"I'll take him. I am the only one who has the car with them besides Jessie." Blaine said. An hour later with Finn checked into the emergency room and cellphones going off constantly, they finally got a report on Finn. It turned out that Finn was fine, He just suffered with a large bump on the side of his head and several scratches.


	6. Serenade and Conclusion

_Jessie's Girl_

_Chapter 6_

_Author's Note: This is the last chapter, so here you go._

From the previous chapter:

The bachelor and bachlorette party were held. Rachel is more confused than ever and Finn got hurt, playing football.

Now onto the next chapter:

"Finn, What are you going to do? She's getting married tomorrow after all." Quinn asked him. Quinn and Puck were visiting Finn at his house because Finn had to take it easy after he was released from the hospital.

"I don't know. I need to tell her how I feel but I want it to be special and romantic. To make up for all the unromantic things I've done. It has to be something she'll never forget no matter what happens." Finn answered.

"I've got it, Serenade her." Quinn said.

"Serenade her, that's an idea. She did once say that she loves to be sung to." Finn agreed.

"But where?" Puck asked.

"Outside her house," Finn said.

"No, too overdone. Think something unique, something just for her." Quinn shot down his idea.

"What about singing to her right…" Finn said.

"Perfect and what about the song?" Quinn asked.

"Taken care of, I know just the song." Finn replied.

* * *

><p><span>At the temple-wedding time-the next day:<span>

Rachel was in the temple, she had attended all of her life. She was in a little room downstairs getting ready to meet her groom. When suddenly, she heard a guitar start playing; she peeked out to see Kurt looking nervous, Mercedes smiling, and Finn serenading her.

_"Jessie is a friend_  
><em>yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine<em>  
><em>But lately something's changed<em>  
><em>that ain't hard to define<em>  
><em>Jessie's got himself a girl<em>  
><em>and I want to make her mine<em>  
><em>And she's watching him with those eyes<em>  
><em>And she's lovin' him with that body,I just know it<em>  
><em>Yeah 'n' he's holding her<em>  
><em>in his arms late, late at night"<em>

_"You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman like that<em>  
><em>I play along with the charade<em>_,  
>there doesn't seem to be a reason to change<em>  
><em>You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute<em>  
><em>I wanna tell her that I love her,but the point is probably moot'<em>  
><em>Cos she's watching him with those eyes<em>  
><em>And she's lovin' him with that body,I just know it<em>  
><em>And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night"<em>

_"Like Jessie's girl,I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
><em>Where can I find a woman,where can I find a woman like that<em>  
><em>And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,wondering what she don't see in me<em>  
><em>I've been funny,I've been cool with the lines<em>  
><em>Ain't that the way love supposed to be<em>  
><em>Tell me, where can I find a woman like that"<em>

_"You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<em>  
><em>I want Jessie's girl, where can I find a woman like that,<em>  
><em>like Jessie's girl ,I wish that I had Jessie's girl,<br>I want, I want Jessie's girl"_

"Rachel, I don't care if you are Jessie's girl. I love you! I want you to be my girl. So, What do you say?" Finn asked her after he finished singing.

"Finn Hudson, I am getting married in a few short minutes. We are not in High-School anymore, I'm not just going to drop everything for you. We have spent weeks planning this wedding but most of all I refuse to break Jessie's heart. Not now, not right before the ceremony is to take place? You still have Quinn in the sidelines waiting for you, so go back to her." Rachel told him sadly.

"For you infomation, Quinn and I broke up. Anyway, It doesn't matter. That was dumb. Serenading a bride on her wedding day; What am I? Stupid." Finn broken-heartedly said.

"No, you are not stupid. You are sweet, romantic, and bull-headed." Rachel said.

"Thanks, My heart still gets broken; seeing you marry someone else." Finn said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Finn." Rachel said.

"I understand Rach, no need to say anymore. Go marry Jessie, Be happy and don't worry about me." Finn said decidedly.

"Excuse me Rachel, Finn. But Rachel, you are due to walk down the aisle in 20 seconds. What do you want to do?" Kurt told Rachel.

"I'm coming, Kurt." Rachel replied.

"Goodbye, Rachel; Have a nice life, okay." Finn told her.

"Thanks, Finn." She said as she left the room to face her future.

"Rachel, I know I'm only your dad. But, you don't have to do this. We'll understand and support you no matter you decide to do." Leroy Barry told his only little girl who he and his partner had spoiled all her life.

"Thanks. I love you, dad." Rachel said.

"Love you too, little girl." He told Rachel as they were walking down the aisle.

"Wait, I can't do this." Rachel cried out halfway up the aisle. Everyone turned to stare at her as she just stopped and turned to her dad.

"Dad, I love you and papa. I want the kind of love you guys have and Mike and Tina, Kurt and Blaine, Mr. and Mrs. Schuster and Coach and Mrs. Menkins. Do you think I can have that kind of love, daddy?" Rachel said.

"Of course you can, little girl." Leroy said.

"Wait, Rachel; What does this mean?" Jessie came up and asked her.

"It means that I do love you, Jessie." Rachel told him.

"Good, that's a relief." Jessie said.

"But... I love you as a friend or even as a high-school sweetheart. I am not in love with you. I can imagine life without you but I was miserable without Finn." Rachel honestly said.

"So this means that you love Finn." Jessie said.

"Yes." Rachel said shakily.

"I should have known, It's always been him; I've always had to compete with Finn Hudson." Jessie finally said.

"Someday, you'll find a girl where you won't have to compete with anyone. I'm just sorry that it couldn't be me." Rachel told him. With that, she took off running outside.

"Finn, Where are you?" Rachel cried. She knew he couldn't have gotten far since it had only been about 3 minutes.

'Wait, cellphone. I'll just text him.' Rachel thought as she reached down to grab her cellphone only to not find it. Now, I remember; I am wearing a designer orgininal wedding dress with no pockets. Stupid! If I were Finn, Where would I go?' Rachel thought again.

"McKinley High, He always said he felt more comfortable on the stage there than anywhere." Rachel said out loud. Luckily, Their old high-school was a block away from the Jewish temple so she didn't have far to walk. But, When she got there; the doors were locked. 'Fine, I'll try the football field.' Rachel thought. She ran there only to find him laying down and staring up at the sky.

"Finn Hudson, i have been running in a Dior designer wedding dress looking for you." Rachel told him.

"What is it, Rach?" Finn asked.

"Finn, You can be naive and stubborn. But, you can also be loyal, kind, loving, and more. I love you, Finn. I always have. I need you in my life, I need someone to be able to lean on and I want that to be you."

"I have always wanted to be your rock, Rachel. I just got scared for a while. But, Now I ready to love and marry you." Finn told her.

"IS that a marriage proposal?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yes it is but only when you are ready to accept it." Finn said.

"I am ready right now, I want to marry you, I always have." Rachel said.

Ending Author's Note: In my story Coach and Mrs. Menkins refers to Mr. Cooter Menkins and Coach Bieste. I think that Mr. Menkins took over the football coaching poisition at McKinley High when Mrs. Menkins got pregnant.


End file.
